A haunted Dream comes to close for comfort!
by Witch of Anime
Summary: Allo.....I see dead people...(don't ask..)but anyways,The Gw boys in here did not go to war! All it is! is that two girls of the Winner/Chang family and the Yuy/Maxwell family are out to find a whole new world unravel at there feet like a red carpet..
1. Summary

A/N: No, I do not own Gundam Wing!!! Who does??? Oh yeah the people that made it..heh..heh..heh..My bad..  
  
*people sweatdrop*  
  
On with the chappie! Just to tell you the only characters that are mine, are two young girls, one named Kyofu, who has black hair and bright blue eyes! In this you will learn more about her! And the other character is..*opens her magical book with a tap of her wand*..Oh yeah!..Tanjiki! ^^! A really smarty mouth like kid! She has glorius billowing orange hair and perfect brown eyes! In other words she is said to be my greatgreatgreatgreatgreat.GRANDMOTHER! But anyways.On with the storie! Remember to reivew! 


	2. Heero's missing laptop and nightmare

HELLO!! Just to tell you I do not own Gundam wing! I tell you that! ^-^!  
  
But anyways I have a lot to explain! So listen up.  
  
Now the war was over the war that had shaken all the colonies and Earth to the point of destrution that even an earthquake could not endure. (A/N: sorri couldn't think of anything else got science homework on my mind!) But anyways, The Gundam boys settle down now! Except they have one minor problem..  
  
~A living room set appears showing a girl, her hair tied back in a ponytail. She was holding a remote control for what seemed a game on the T.V.! While Duo sat on the floor next to her shouting curses as the T.V. flashed LOSER..LOSER..LOSER!!~  
  
Girl: YES!! I WIN AGAIN!!! HA HA!! IN YOUR FACE DUO!!  
  
Duo: You cheated! I swear you cheated!! I'll beat you in a rematch Sokana!  
  
Sokana: BRING IT ON!!  
  
~ Duo is not grown up.who guessed he would still be a kid when he was what 35? The door burst open only to show Heero glareing around the whole room was silent...~  
  
Duo: ummm, Hi Hee-Chan! Whats up?  
  
Heero: (gives a give-me-back-my-laptop-right-now-unless-you-want-to-feel-my- wrath glare!) Who took my Laptop?! Sokana?!  
  
Sokana: (gulp) um I don't know where it is honestly!  
  
~Behind Heero a taller and much more musculer boy walks in!~  
  
Boy: HEY DAD!! I got onto the national TEAM!! *looks around* uh oh! Whats going on?  
  
Sokana: umm, David? I think you should leave this isn't a good time too you know..come in.  
  
David: I can see that, umm I'll just go back to my room now! Bye.  
  
Duo: DAVID! STAY! Do you have Heero's laptop!?  
  
Heero: (glares at Duo) Course he doesn't David wouldn't! Steal it? Would you?  
  
David: no no I didn't! I never would!  
  
(all look at Sokana)  
  
Sokana: umm, Ahh, Prestent thoughts: SHIT! WHAT IS Going on havetothinkfasthavetothinkfast..  
  
Heero: (raises eyebrow) Sokana?  
  
Sokana: Look! I have a lot of Homework! I have to go do it so I'll see you all around tomorrow! K! BYE NOW!! (scurries out of door!)  
  
Heero: I want my laptop sokana!!  
  
Duo: (thinks) oh yeah I stole it from your bed yesterday to help David with his science poster! That's where it is HEE-CHAN!  
  
~A small baby cry pellets down the hall~  
  
David: Man, Rikas awake now.  
  
Duo: Heero take your laptop out of David's room and I'll get Rika!  
  
Heero: (shrugs and trudges off)  
  
Duo: David! I think you should relive your sister of your father's laptop right now! Tell her to bring it in your room as quick as possible! Got it!?  
  
David: Yes Dad.(walks up some steps)  
  
Duo: shakes his head man I wonder what it would be like if David went off to war for a change or.or, Oh I don't know.I don't even want to think about my daughter whos 12 going off to war. it's just impossible.  
  
Heero: Not entierly! She could be a solider but it really depends..  
  
~Now Sokana came downstairs as David had ordered her, she would of resisted and started a fight with physical pain ending as a result but she stopped herself from doing any such thing, but as she passed the livingroom quietly she heard her father, Duo, say her name, and she couldn't help but slink up against the wall and listen in. she heard them talk about war and battles ,but most of it she ignored she only wanted to listen too the fact that her two fathers ad been in war, sure they weren't her fathers but they were close they had adopted her after all! Well, she then snuck up to her room and found it hard to sleep her dreams were filled with the same thing! A whole bunch of guns and most of all people wiping her two fathers and a voice kept saying come to me.come to me...~  
  
TBC.  
  
LIKE? I hope I love freaky stories! And this one is all mystery with some romance but not much! REVIEW and tell me what you think! Bye now.. ~Witch of Anime~ 


	3. Family enemies are the same as any enemy

Allo once again, and to tell you once more I definatly do not own Gundam Wing..If I did..Well if I did I know, I would probably know if I did or not. But anyways,.  
  
So far the only people I own are all the people that are definatly not in the SEREIS!!  
  
Sokana: NO Duhhhh! I wonder how long it took them to find that out?  
  
SHUT UP!! I'm busy writing here.but anyways, so we left Sokana and her family at a certain point which as we all know is the point that Sokana was having a cruddy dream about being in the war but what about a different family, lets check in on the Chang/Winner family..  
  
//thoughts// (actions) Name of person: Speaking..  
  
Chapter 2: Once partners now enemies.  
  
~ A girl sits by a computer and types things up, her eyes flash as the sun comes through a giant window near her! She is jolted out of her concentration by a harsh voice shouting to her from downstairs and it's none other then Quatre Raberba Winner's voice!!~  
  
Quatre: Sammy!! Sammy! Come downstairs! Lunch!  
  
Sammy: Man, I was just about to.oh well I'll do after Lunch..  
  
Quatre: SAAAAAMMMYYYYY!!!  
  
Sammy: Coming DAD!! Coming!  
  
~Sammy got up and turned the Computer off and raced to the door only to be pushed to the ground by an older boy his eyes a muddy brown, and his hair messy.~  
  
Sammy: (on the floor) Jeezzzz, Eric! Think you could lay back on torturing me for one day?  
  
Eric: why should I?  
  
Sammy: Grrrr.//Why Can't I beat him!! I want to kick him up his..Oh I just can't cause tyhen I'll have to go talk with Dad again.and seriously that's the last thing I want to do.//  
  
Eric: So, You gonna do anything about it?  
  
Sammy: No, Because I happen to not want to get a lecture from Dad. Q! Thanks!  
  
Eric: (smirking) Your loss..Later Sam..  
  
Sammy: Yeah, later much.  
  
~Sammy slowly walks down the stairs and enters a giant room that is only occupied by her family.~  
  
Eric: Hey Dad! Dad.Q! Sammy hit me in the hall!  
  
Quatre: (looks at Sammy confusedly) umm, Sammy? You did?  
  
Sammy: NO WAY!! I did not! He more like plowed over me.  
  
~A voice broke through the conversation, it was none other then Wufei Chang's voice~  
  
Wufei: Well I see no problem here. Except for the fact that Eric, seems to have some weak points and can't control them so he simply tells others lies! (A/N: Wouldn't you love to have some parent that actually did that!)  
  
Quatre: Yes, Eric, I want you to say your sorry!  
  
Eric: God! You guys are treating me like I'm one of those Maxwells! Or was it Yuys?  
  
Sammy: It's both!  
  
Quatre: Now Eric. No one shall refer to that name in this house hold got it?  
  
Sammy and Eric: Right!  
  
Eric: (looks around) By the way? Wheres Lizze?  
  
Quatre: napping. Now eat and get outside! You haven't been out there all day. Oh and Sammy? I would like it if you went to see Rashid.  
  
Sammy: But it's not Fair! I was just about to enter the Pentagon Files!  
  
Wufei: (smiles)  
  
Quatre: There will be no hacking into Offical war files! You understand?  
  
Sammy: yeah, yeah, yeah.I'll go see Rashid.  
  
~In a hanger, it shows Sammy being shown around by Rashid, many of the other soldiers follow them~  
  
Rashid: now, Sammy. Since I taught you the difference between suites yesterday. Lets see if you remember. What is there?  
  
Sammy: umm, well theres Virgos, Leos, and..and..  
  
Abdul: It starts with a G and ends with undam!  
  
Sammy: oh yeah! Gundam!  
  
Rashid: VERY GOOD! Do you know whats so great about Gundam?  
  
Sammy: Yeah! I learned that they beat the Alliance! And OZ!  
  
Rashid: Even better?  
  
Sammy: ummm, uhh.  
  
Abdul: How can you forget this??  
  
Sammy: OH YEAH! My Dads Piloted some!  
  
Rashid: Right! Theres more but that's enough for today! Look at the time go to sleep. Schools tomorrow..  
  
Sammy: Right, Bye good night all!  
  
All: Night! Sam!  
  
~Sam let her feet lead her toward her bed but worst of all! She heard Rashid and Abdul talking before she had come and they all said, "She doesn't know who else piloted em! She should know. Her fathers of course wouldn't tell her, after all they never all about them in this house hold.". it kept in her mind but she noticed that the Yuy and Maxwell house seemed to have ominous light around it, she just shook her head and continued forward to home.her famalies enemy..her enemy~  
  
TBC..  
  
Hope you like it! I WANT SOME REVIEWS PUHLEASE NO FLAMES! Hope you like it! Byie oh yeah and if you want to join the story just add it too your REVIEW! I'll try and add you! ^o^! Byie! 


End file.
